Prior to the present invention there has been no mechanical apparatus for appropriately inserting microfilm strip(s) into microfilm storage jackets, much less on a rapid pace and efficient and fool-proof basis, as well as the cutting of frames of one subject matter from frames of another subject matter heretofore having been a time-consuming laborious job.